El Quincy de Fiore
by gabriel.gutierrez.92754
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki es Transportado a la dimensión de Earthland,después de haber perdido a su madre.¿Como cambiaran al joven Kurosaki esta serie de acontecimientos? ¿Crecerá para ser un villano? ¿O seguirá siendo el héroe que todos conocemos? algo si es seguro...Fiore no sera igual después de la llegada del Joven Quincy.
1. La tragedia

Bienvenido a Mi nuevo Fic. Muchas gracias por decidirte Leer esta historia, si vienes por mi otra historia, entonces definitivamente te gustara esta Y si no la has leído entonces si puedes pásate por ella.

Disclaimer: Bleach y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen ya que si lo hicieran no estaría escribiendo esto...no creen?.

* * *

Era Una Noche Oscura .Hacía mucho frío y estaba lloviendo .Masaki Kurosaki había pasado por el club de karate a recoger a su pequeño y amado Hijo Ichigo .Al parecer hoy había vuelto a perder contra su compañera Tatsuki .Para Masaki no importaba si perdió o ganó .ella seguía sintiéndose orgullosa de su hijo .Él era como una brillante estela para ella ,al igual que su esposo y sus dos pequeñas hijas.

Ella se sentía muy feliz y conforme con la preciosa familia que tenía .Se había olvidado de todo el odio y los conflictos que causaba su linaje de Quincy .A pesar de que se alejó de los pocos Quincys puros que seguían con vida ,Ella aún mantenía sus poderes y su conocimiento pero decidió más nunca usarlos a menos que sea una emergencia .Por esa razón aún mantenía su cruz Quincy atada a su muñeca ,no como un recuerdo .Si no como una forma de proteger a su familia si llegaran a correr peligro.

En un caso normal ,un descendiente Quincy seria entrenado desde joven en las artes de cazar hollow's , pero Masaki no pensaba así, ella prefería que sus hijos llevaran una vida normal, alejados de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la guerra entre los Quincys y Shinigamis.

Pero después de ese día...las posibilidades de ver crecer a sus hijos y poder envejecer con su esposo se volvieron añicos.

Ella iba caminando junto a Ichigo, al parecer él vio algo que lo hizo correr en dirección al río ,ella intento detenerlo pero no lo logro a tiempo. Tal parecía que Ichigo sin darse cuenta se dirigía directamente hacia un Hollow, ella intento proteger a Ichigo usando su Blut, para luego exterminar al Hollow...pero por alguna razón que escapa de su conocimiento, su Blut no se activó y no pudo moldear reishi hacia su cruz.

Masaki sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó hacia donde el Hollow iba a atacar a Ichigo ,ella no pudo usar ninguna de sus habilidades Quincy cuando más lo necesitaba, pero eso no le importó, ella solo quería proteger a su hijo, incluso a costa de su propia vida.

Ichigo estaba asustado, él no entendía que sucedía, Solo intento ayudar a una niña que había visto que al parecer estaba a punto de caerse al río, pero ahora su madre yacía muerta encima de él...Ichigo solo pudo limitarse a llorar e intentar despertar a su madre... ella no despertaba, él intento levantarla, pero sin querer le arrancó la extraña Cruz que colgaba de su muñeca. Repentinamente comenzó a sentirse más y más cansado, hasta el punto que entre sollozos y lágrimas se desmayó.

/En algún lugar desconocido para el pequeño Ichigo.../

Todo era muy oscuro, ichigo sentía como si estuviera flotando en un mar, pero no sentía que le faltara oxígeno. Sin embargo tampoco podía moverse, ni ver nada.

-Mama...mama...¿dónde estás?...por favor ven, acabo de tener una pesadilla muy fea...por favor...¿mama?...¿papa?...ALGUIEN POR FAVOR ¡AYÚDEME! -Rogaba Ichigo, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

-Ichi-...go...Ichig...o...Ven...conmigo...Ve-n...a... Lado..-Escucho Ichigo en ese extraño sitio, no podía reconocer de quien era la voz y se escuchaba muy lejana pero sabía que alguien lo llamaba.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto un temeroso Ichigo.

-So-y...Ju-...ch...ve-n...y-o te puedo..ayu-dar -Fue la respuesta que obtuvo Ichigo...al parecer se escuchaba muy lejana la voz y era demasiado entre cortada ,para entenderla correctamente.

-Por favor ayúdeme a encontrar a mi Mama, ella y yo íbamos a casa, por favor quiero ver a Papa y a Karin ,y a Yuzu -Continuaba rogando el pobre Niño, tratando de creer que todo esto era una pesadilla.

-Acep-ta-me...Dí ...que me Acept-as...y...te podre...ayu-dar -Respondió la misma misteriosa voz.

-Si lo acepto, pero por favor ayúdeme a despertar de esta pesadilla -Suplico Ichigo.

Repentinamente sintió como si fuera atraído a suelo firme ,todo se volvió un poco más visible y pudo observar que estaba en un sitio que parecía una ciudad, pero los edificios estaban en posición Horizontal de manera que estaba parado en uno .Era muy extraño ,pero a él no le importaba, el solo quería volver a su casa con su mama y olvidar toda esta pesadilla. Repentinamente de la nada apareció un hombre adulto ,que aparentaba tener unos cuarenta y tantos ,su ropa consistía en una camisa blanca ,pantalones negros y tenía una especie de gabardina tapando el resto de su cuerpo, también llevaba puestos unos lentes transparentes y tenía una apariencia muy melancólica.

-Ichigo...soy yo, ¿me recuerdas?...hace un rato hablamos -Dijo El hombre comenzando a acercarse a Ichigo.

-Usted ,usted era el que me estaba llamando, ¿sabe dónde está mi mama?¿sabe cómo puedo volver a casa? -Pregunto Ichigo reconociendo la voz que le había pedido que lo aceptara.

-Lo siento Ichigo...pero ya no puedes volver, yo te cuidare...te daré las herramientas para que sobrevivas, seré tu maestro -Dijo El hombre misterioso.

-¿C-como que no puedo volver? p-pero mi mama y yo nos dirigíamos a casa, por favor dígame como salir de este lugar, a papa no le gusta que lleguemos tarde , él dice que las calles en estos días son muy peligrosas -Respondió Ichigo sin terminar de comprender su situación actual.

-Ichigo...ya no estamos en casa, de hecho...ya ni siquiera estamos en nuestro mundo -Trato de explicar el misterioso hombre, pero se le hacía muy complicado explicarle a un niño de nueve años, sobre viajes a través de dimensiones.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? no recuerdo habérselo dicho -Pregunto Ichigo.

-Lo sé, por qué se todo sobre ti. He estado junto a ti desde que naciste -Respondió el hombre.

-¿Quién es usted? -Pregunto Nuevamente Ichigo.

-Mi nombre es Juha Bach...yo soy el poderoso rey sellado de los Quincy...tu madre era una Quincy y tú también lo eres Ichigo -Dijo Juha Bach acercándose hacia Ichigo y agachándose frente a el.

-¿Que es un Quincy? -Pregunto Ichigo sin entender de lo que el hombre le estaba hablando.

-Es una poderosa raza que existió hace mucho tiempo pero estuvo en guerra con unos hombres muy malvados... -Respondió Juha Bach a Ichigo mientras colocaba una mano en su cabeza y le desordenaba el cabello.

-Abre tu mano Ichigo -Dijo juha Bach mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de Ichigo.

Ichigo abrió su mano, sin darse cuenta tenia fuertemente agarrada la cruz que siempre llevaba su madre en la muñeca.

-Es la pulsera que siempre lleva mama... -Dijo Ichigo empezando a derramar lagrimas.

-No es solo una pulsera Ichigo, es una cruz Quincy ,es una herramienta para proteger... es por eso que tu madre la usaba, ella quería proteger a su familia...y logro protegerte Ichigo -Dijo Juha Bach apretando suavemente la mano de Ichigo.

-¿Dónde está mama? -Pregunto Ichigo.

-Ella...te logro proteger -Dijo Juha Bach,tratando de no herir a Ichigo con sus palabras.

-P-pero...¿dónde ESTA MAMA? -Comenzó a gritar Ichigo tratando de no reconocer que su madre se había sacrificado por el.

-Ella...salvo tu vida ,a cambio de la suya -Dijo Juha Bach mientras trataba de calmar al pobre niño que perdió a su madre.

-¿Mama murió? -Pregunto Ichigo comenzando a llorar.

-Ichigo...no es culpa tuya, ella es la clase de mujer que moriría felizmente para proteger a su familia -Respondio Juha Bach.

-Cómo lo sabe? -Pregunto Ichigo aun llorando.

-Por que así como hábito en tu alma, así también habite en la de tu madre, ella murió con una sonrisa, ¿sabes por qué? Preguntó Juha Bach poniéndose de pié.

-¿Por qué? -Respondió Ichigo con una pregunta mientras comenzaba a secarse las lágrimas.

-Por qué no sintió remordimientos al morir protegiendo la fuente de su felicidad -Respondió Juha Bach.

Juha Bach comenzó a alejarse lentamente de Ichigo, Ichigo repentinamente empezó a sentir su cuerpo adolorido.

-¿A dónde va señor Juha Bach? ,por favor no me deje solo...tengo miedo -Rogó Ichigo comenzando a sentir miedo.

-No te preocupes Ichigo, No éstas solo...yo siempre estaré junto a ti, pero ya es hora de que despiertes -Respondió Juha Bach desapareciendo Lentamente.

Juha Bach Había desaparecido, el Joven Quincy sintió miedo de quedarse allí solo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, sintió como si fuera arrancado de ese extraño lugar.

-¡Oigan! comenzó a despertarse -Exclamo una voz que Ichigo no pudo reconocer-

* * *

Fin .¿Que tal el fic? ¿te gusto? ¿no te gusto? dímelo en las Reviews, me gustaría que me dieran ideas para el Fic, también aceptare peticiones.

Si te gusto por favor dale like o favoritos.

Si te gusto Dale Like o favoritos. Gracias por Leer Mi Fic, pronto actualizare el protector de las hadas. Solo me di un "descansito" para poder comenzar este.

Por cierto...adivinen quien consiguió a chigo.


	2. El despertar

¡Hola! disculpen por haber actualizado tan tarde pero me he centrado demasiado en el protector de las hadas, tratare de actualizar el tercer capítulo rapido, sin embargo no prometo nada.

Disclaimer: Bleach, Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen...ya saben el resto.

* * *

-Miren, despertó…-

-¿De dónde vino?-

-Mira sus ropas, no es uno de los esclavos-

-Esperen, esta lastimado será mejor que no lo toquen o empeoraran sus heridas-

Ichigo lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

-Mama…..Juha…bach…-

-está llamando a alguien-

-Oye ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

Ichigo al escuchar la voz abrió los ojos y pudo ver que estaba en un sitio muy oscuro y sucio, en frente habían barrotes como si de una prisión se tratara, al girar su cabeza a la izquierda observo a la persona que estaba hablando anteriormente, este era un chico un poco mayor que él, tenía un extraño color de cabello, era color azul y además en su rostro tenía un aún más extraño tatuaje, el tatuaje estaba situado en el lado derecho de su rostro y partía desde un poco más arriba de su ceja hasta casi la mitad de su frente, la otra mitad del tatuaje estaba en la parte baja de su ojo y casi llegaba hasta su mandíbula, el muchacho llevaba ropas bastante desgastadas y sucias, Ichigo estaba extremadamente confundido por lo que sucedía, a pesar de notar todos esos detalles, su mente solo estaba concentrada en encontrar a su madre o al hombre que se comunicó con él.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto Ichigo dirigiéndose al joven de cabello azul.

El joven esquivó levemente la mirada de Ichigo cómo si se sintiera un poco culpable por lo que estaba a punto de responder.

-Este es…..este es el R-System, estas en una de las celdas de esclavos- Respondió el joven.

-¿Dónde está mama? ¿Dónde está el señor Juha Bach?-

-No lo sé, apareciste de la nada y cuando te encontramos estabas solo, ¿de dónde vienes? ¿Por qué éstas aquí?- Pregunto el peli-azul.

Ichigo comenzó a derramar lágrimas e intento levantarse para buscar a su madre, pero sus heridas no se lo permitieron, al bajar su mirada pudo observar que su cuerpo tenía muchos cortes y su brazo izquierdo estaba dislocado, aun así intento levantarse pero rápidamente fue detenido por un anciano.

-Cálmate, estas muy lastimado, no te intentes forzar- Dijo el anciano sonriendo levemente tratando de calmar al ansioso chico.

-Mama…..mama…..ma…ma- Decia Ichigo entre sollozos.

Ichigo se arrastró hasta la esquina de la celda y se puso en posición fetal para continuar llorando, los demás niños al ver esto intentaron acercarse, pero el anciano que había hablado anteriormente los detuvo, alegando que él debía permanecer un tiempo solo para poder asimilar lo que le estuviera pasando.

(Dos horas después…..)

Así permaneció llorando durante dos horas, sus ojos estaban hinchados, su mirada estaba desenfocada y carente de su usual luz, la gigantesca sonrisa que tenía normalmente, ahora parecía que nunca estuvo allí, su rostro estaba lleno de dolor, más del que cualquier niño debería soportar, él no se dio cuenta pero aún tenía fuertemente agarrada la cruz Quincy de su madre, de hecho, estaba apretando tan fuerte la cruz que ésta se incrusto en su piel, los demás esclavos a petición del anciano, rodearon a Ichigo para esconderlo de los carceleros, pero desgraciadamente fue descubierto. Uno de los guardias notó al muchacho sin grilletes mágicos y sin ropa de esclavo, en seguida entraron cuatro guardias.

-¿Quién es ese?- Pregunto uno de los guardias entrando a la celda.

-¿Por qué no lleva grilletes? Además ¿de dónde sacó esa ropa?-

-Qué extraño, no recuerdo haberlo visto antes…- Comento otro de los guardias mientras observaba minuciosamente al niño.

-Llevémoslo con los sacerdotes- Dijo un guardia acercándose a Ichigo.

-Por favor, él no sabe dónde está, no recuerda como llego aquí y además está herido, déjenlo tranquilo- Rogó el anciano tratando de escudar a Ichigo con su cuerpo.

-Cállate anciano, no te metas en lo que no te importa- Respondió el guardia antes de patear al anciano.

El hombre mayor fue apartado por la patada del hombre, los niños que estaban allí se acercaron al anciano para ver si estaba bien, el sujeto tomo a Ichigo por la parte trasera del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastro fuera de la celda.

/Habitación ceremonial/

Ichigo fue llevado a un amplio salón con forma circular, en las paredes habían símbolos en alguna extraña lengua, en el centro estaba un gigantesco cristal de color azul, allí fueron recibidos por dos hombres, el atuendo de dichos hombres consistía en una gabardina de igual diseño pero de color diferente en los dos sujetos, una camisa gris con bordes blancos, en su cintura tenían un pequeño obi de color blanco, también portaban pantalones holgados de color azul marino, en sus pies tenían medias largas hasta la rodilla y zapatos de estilo europeo, tenían la mitad del rostro tapado con una máscara blanca.

-¿Qué quieren?- Pregunto uno de los sacerdotes al ver entrar a los guardias con el niño.

-Este niño apareció de la nada, lo trajimos para ver que quieren hacer con él-

-Déjame observarlo de cerca- Respondió el sacerdote de azul acercándose a Ichigo.

-Tiene una ropa bastante rara, ¿dónde lo encontraron?- Pregunto el sacerdote de verde, también detallando a Ichigo.

-No lo sabemos, parece que salió de la nada- Respondió el guardia.

-¿De dónde vienes?- Pregunto el sacerdote de azul.

Ichigo no respondió, su mirada estaba vacía y su rostro no demostraba ninguna emoción, ni siquiera miedo, el sacerdote notó que Ichigo tenía algo en su mano y lo forzó a abrirla, cuando por fin logro que Ichigo abriera la mano, vio la cruz ensangrentada.

-¿Es de alguna religión?- Pregunto el hombre dirigiéndose a su compañero.

-Nunca he visto ese símbolo antes, tal vez sea un objeto mágico- Respondió el hombre.

-Llévenlo a que venden sus heridas y luego métanlo a la celda, tal vez es un regalo de nuestro señor Zeref quién decidió enviarnos más mano de obra para terminar la torre- Dijo el mismo sacerdote dirigiéndose a los guardias.

El guardia que había traído a Ichigo, asintió con su cabeza y luego tomo al chico para llevárselo.

(Una hora después…)

Ichigo fue lanzado dentro de la celda, ahora tenía sus heridas vendadas y su ropa había sido cambiada por la vestimenta estándar de los esclavos, también le colocaron los grilletes mágicos, para su suerte los sacerdotes no vieron relevante quitarle la cruz, ya que no le encontraron ninguna utilidad. Él se mantuvo en la posición en la que cayó, no se molestó en levantarse, se mantuvo boca abajo con su mejilla pegada al suelo, era como si su vida había sido succionada fuera de su cuerpo.

-Oye…¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto una niña de cabello rojo agachándose frente a Ichigo.

Él no respondió, solo se mantuvo en la misma posición, la niña al ver que Ichigo no se interesó en responder, bajo su mirada algo triste y se alejó.

-Tío Rob, ¿qué cree que le haya sucedido?- Preguntó la niña acercándose al anciano.

-No lo sé, pero…parece que su corazón está lleno de tristeza, lo mejor es dejarlo solo hasta que drene tanta tristeza…- Respondió el anciano.

(Unos días después…)

Así pasaron los días hasta que Ichigo se sintió mejor, cuando sus heridas ya habían sanado los guardias lo obligaron a trabajar en la construcción de la torre, cada día que pasaba era un infierno, no por tener que hacer trabajos forzados o por estar privado de su libertad, los días se sentían como un infierno por estar separado de sus seres queridos, de todos los que amó y por lo que sucedió esa fría y lluviosa noche. Él se encontraba descansando en la celda junto con los demás esclavos después de un día completo de trabajo, cada día, los niños que estaban aprisionados junto a él, trataban de entablar una conversación o simplemente preguntarle cosas por curiosidad, pero él nunca respondía, siempre se mantenía recostado en el rincón de la celda, con su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-Hola….- Dijo la niña de cabello rojo acercándose y tratando de entablar una conversación.

-…..- Nuevamente Ichigo no respondió.

La niña notó la cruz con forma de pentagrama que colgaba de su muñeca y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al respecto.

-Qué bonita pulsera, ¿Quién te la regaló?- Pregunto la niña tratando de insistir en hablar con él.

-Era de mi mama….- Dijo Ichigo en voz baja.

La chica al ver que él le respondió, dibujo en su rostro una amplia sonrisa de alegría.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto la emocionada niña.

-Ichigo…Ichigo kurosaki- Respondió aun con la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-Yo me llamo Erza, ¿de dónde eres?-

-El pueblo de Karakura- Respondió nuevamente, sus respuestas eran bastante secas y cortantes.

-¿Karakura? ¿Eso queda en Fiore?- Preguntó Erza sin tener la más mínima idea de donde quedaba dicho pueblo.

-Queda en Japón, es un distrito de Tokyo- Respondió Ichigo.

-¿El reino de Japón?...nunca he escuchado de ese lugar- Comentó Erza.

-Tío Rob, ¿Has escuchado alguna vez del reino de Japón?- Preguntó Erza tratando de incluir en la conversación al anciano.

Rob se sorprendió por como Erza logró hacer hablar a Ichigo y también se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-He viajado mucho pero nunca he escuchado de ese reino…debe ser un lugar muy escondido y maravilloso- Dijo el anciano Rob sonriendo levemente.

Poco a poco los niños se acercaron para unirse a la conversación, hasta que finalmente Ichigo se abrió con sus compañeros de celda y les contó del "reino" del que venía, pero aun así, ninguno pudo llegar a una conclusión del lugar de procedencia de Ichigo o de como llego a la torre del paraíso. El joven de cabello azul llamado Jellal, tomo una decisión y se la planteó a Ichigo.

-Ichigo, ¿Qué te parece si nos volvemos hermanos hasta que podamos salir de aquí?, tal vez me lleves a visitar el pueblo de karakura algún día - Dijo el muchacho con una enérgica sonrisa en su rostro.

Ichigo lo observo durante un par de segundos hasta que no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

-Claro- Respondió el peli-naranja.

(Esa misma noche…)

Ichigo se encontraba durmiendo, pero escucho una voz, una voz muy familiar.

-Ichigo…..soy yo, Juha Bach….-

Ichigo abrió sus ojos y se encontró en el lugar que vio antes de despertar en la torre del paraíso, el sitio no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo una ciudad llena de enormes rascacielos, solo que ahora no estaba inundado, sin embargo había una pequeña llovizna.

-Es…usted - Dijo Ichigo muy impresionado de ver nuevamente al hombre.

-Disculpa que no aparecí antes, tuve que esperar un tiempo hasta poder aparecer- Dijo Juha Bach acercándose a Ichigo.

-¿Quién es usted realmente?- Pregunto Ichigo.

-Ya te lo dije, soy el rey sellado de los Quincy, Juha Bach-

El hombre se acercó y toco los grilletes de Ichigo, destruyéndolos en el proceso, la ropa de Ichigo cambio a la que tenía cuando llego a la torre.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?- Preguntó Ichigo impresionado por lo que acababa de suceder.

-No lo hice yo, lo hiciste tú, aquí eres libre…este es tu mundo Ichigo-

Ichigo al escuchar eso, comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, observando lo gigantesco que era ese sitio.

-Me alegra que estés usando la cruz de tu madre, eso significa que ya has comenzado a aceptar tus raíces Quincy- Comento Juha Bach observando la Cruz en la muñeca del niño.

-¿Qué son los Quincy? ¿Por qué dice que mi mama era uno?- Pregunto Ichigo viendo fijamente al hombre.

Juha Bach bajo levemente su cabeza y sonrió un poco.

-Los Quincy, eran una antigua raza de cazadores que protegían a los débiles, ellos luchaban contra los hollow's, estos eran demonios que comían las almas de los humanos, el trabajo de los Quincy era exterminar a esos demonios, por desgracia, los Quincy no eran la única raza con poderes espirituales, habían otros que se hacían llamar shinigamis, los shinigamis prohibieron que los Quincy siguieran cazando Hollow's, muchos Quincy se negaron a acatar esa orden y fueron destruidos por eso, tú y tu madre eran de los pocos Quincy puros que quedaban-

-Eres un Echt Quincy Ichigo, eres uno de los últimos Quincy puros y….el único en este mundo- Dijo Juha Bach alejándose un poco del chico.

-Señor Juha Bach….- Pregunto Ichigo bastante ansioso.

-Dime Ichigo-

-¿Qué le sucedió a mama?- La expresión de Ichigo estaba llena de culpabilidad y tristeza.

Juha Bach abrió ampliamente sus ojos, pero rápidamente volvió a adoptar su expresión neutral.

-Ella….murió a causa de un Hollow, murió por que los shinigamis no lograron capturar a ese monstruo…- Respondió pausadamente.

-¿Mama…murió por protegerme de un Hollow?-

-Si, Ichigo…no fue tu culpa, esa niña que viste a la orilla del rio no era más que un señuelo de un Hollow-

Ichigo al escuchar esto comenzó a apretar su pequeño puño, su mirada se llenó de una gran impotencia por no saber sobre eso y también por no haber podido hacer nada al respecto.

-Ichigo, quiero entrenarte, quiero que aprendas de tus raíces y que sigas el legado de tu madre…el legado de proteger a los débiles. Prepárate Ichigo….vendré dentro de tres días- Finalizo Juha Bach desapareciendo del lugar.

(Tres días después…)

Pasaron los tres días, Ichigo esperó impacientemente lo que vendría, cuando entró la noche y le toco dormir, su mente estaba demasiado intranquila, no sabía que esperar, en Karate siempre fue un debilucho y nunca le gustaron las peleas a menos que sean para defender a sus hermanas, tampoco ayudaba el no saber qué tipo de entrenamiento le iba a dar este hombre, pero sentía que era algo que realmente debía hacer, este entrenamiento le ayudaría a aprender más sobre su madre y su pasado.

Poco a poco Ichigo se sumergió en un profundo sueño, cuando abrió sus ojos ya estaba nuevamente en este lugar, Juha Bach lo estaba esperando.

-Ichigo, quiero que escapes de esa torre, por eso acelerare tu entrenamiento…por lo general un Quincy se toma varios años en aprender a usar su poder, pero no tenemos ese tiempo- Dijo Juha Bach mientras un poco de reiatsu escapaba de su cuerpo.

-¿Acelerar? ¿C-cómo?- Preguntó Ichigo bastante temeroso.

-Esto se usa por lo general para recuperar el poder perdido de un Quincy, pero…también puede usarse para forzar a que se despierte el poder latente de un Echt Quincy, está prohibido su uso por lo riesgoso que puede llegar a ser y más aún a una edad tan corta, pero yo sé que lo podrás lograr…lo primero es llevar tu cuerpo y mente a su límite, pero como ya dije…no tenemos suficiente tiempo, así que me saltare ese paso…esto hace aún más riesgoso el proceso-

Repentinamente el cuerpo de Juha Bach comenzó a brotar grandes cantidades de Reiatsu y su gabardina empezó a hondearse fuertemente, demostrando así la ropa que tenía debajo de ella, Juha Bach junto sus manos y a medida que las separaba, comenzaba a formarse una delgada lanza de color azul celeste, finalmente la lanza estaba lista, era una lanza de unos noventa centímetros, el principio del asta estaba adherida a la mano de Juha Bach, dicha lanza era bastante peculiar, la parte en que empezaba la cabeza de la lanza, tenía un extraño objeto que recordaba levemente al símbolo de la cruz de Ichigo, finalmente la cabeza de la lanza era lo más peculiar de todo, ya que era tan extremadamente delgada que la punta se asemejaba a una aguja.

-¿Qu-é es eso?- El rostro de Ichigo, estaba marcado por una clara expresión de terror.

-Disparar un objeto lo suficientemente delgado y hecho de energía espiritual a diecinueve milímetros a la derecha del corazón…esa es la forma de recuperar los poderes perdidos de un Quincy, pero yo la usare para despertar los recuerdo de tu reiatsu, discúlpame Ichigo, no niego que esto vaya a ser extremadamente doloroso…pero debes resistir hasta el final-

Ichigo abrió ampliamente sus ojos en señal de horror, pero antes de poder decir algo, la lanza salió disparada de la mano de Juha Bach como si de un misil se tratara, el inexperto Ichigo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, la lanza golpeo su pecho y rápidamente se desvaneció por el impacto. El chico fue propulsado unos cuantos metros por el impacto, al caer comenzó a convulsionar mientras gritaba de profundo dolor.

-Ichigo…sobrevive por favor…- Pensó Juha Bach mientras cerraba sus ojos.

/Mundo real/

Los esclavos que estaban en la misma celda de Ichigo, fueron despertados por los gritos de dolor y las convulsiones de éste.

-¡Tío Rob! Venga rápido por favor, mire lo que le sucede a ichigo- Dijo una muy preocupada Erza al ver lo que le sucedía a su compañero.

-ICHIGO- Gritó Jellal también muy preocupado por el joven.

-Hermana ¿Qué le sucede?- Pregunto Sho muy asustado.

-Simon, por favor, levanta su cabeza, Wally sujeta sus piernas, miliana por favor trae un trozo de tela para evitar que se muerda la lengua, está gritando, debemos colocarlo de lado para que no se trague la tela- Dijo Rob mientras examinaba las pupilas del niño.

Los niños hicieron lo que el anciano les pidió e intentaron esperar a que las convulsiones pasaran, pero por desgracia los gritos atrajeron a los guardias.

/Mundo interno/

Ichigo seguía convulsionando, cada vez gritaba más fuerte, por su mente solo pasaba el momento en el que su madre falleció, su mente repetía todo en cámara lenta.

Juha Bach aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados esperando como se desenvolvería este acontecimiento, esperando la respuesta de Ichigo, aceptar su linaje y vivir o… rechazarlo y morir.


End file.
